The Business About Love
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: What if Seto and Luna never broke up? Would they be happy together? This story explores the what if in this alternate arc to the Luna story. Hope you like!
1. New Job

July 2003

Chapter 1: New

A blue SUV pulled up in front of a two- story white house in Domino City, Japan. Four people got out, a middle-age with dark brown hair, a middle-aged woman with medium brown hair, and two teen girls, one with blonde hair, the other with brown hair. "We're here the woman announced, shutting the door. "Welcome home."

"Everyone help bring in a box." The man ordered, going to the trunk.

"Okay, David." The girls and the woman each grabbed a box and headed inside. The living room was spacious and empty. "When will the stuff be here?" the brunette asked.

"Should be here in an hour." David answered. "Go pick your rooms."

The girls headed upstairs and found their rooms. "Hailey, come here." The blonde called.

Hailey went into the blonde's room. "What is it, Luna?" she asked.

"We have a cherry blossom tree in our backyard. Isn't that cool?" Luna smiled.

"Yeah, that is cool." Hailey smiled.

They brought the rest of the stuff in and set it up just as the moving van arrived. "I'll go meet them." The woman headed for the door.

"Good idea, Ali." David nodded.

Ali headed out the door and came back a few minutes later with two movers and all that was left was to unpack. Luna unpacked and pulled out her laptop. She logged onto the Internet that David had set up before moving. Finding her new school's website, being the thirsty one for information, she found an advertisement for a babysitter. She found an email address for the person and sent one.

A few minutes later, a ping sounded, indicating she had an email. She opened it and found he was interested and gave an address to go to.

Luna went downstairs and found David and Ali in the kitchen. "I found a babysitting opportunity on the school website." She had been a babysitter in her old town.

"Already? That was quick. Did they seek you out?" David asked, concerned.

"No, I found it. He gave me an address to go to." Luna explained.

"I'll go with you. You're sixteen, you could be going to a pedophile." David pointed out.

"Okay." Luna and David headed out of the house and went by car to the address. It was a business called KaibaCorp. They went inside. "We're here to see Mr. Kaiba."Luna told the receptionist.

"Twentieth floor." The receptionist didn't look up.

Luna and David took the elevator up to the twentieth floor. A secretary was sitting at a desk, typing on a computer. "We're here to see Mr. Kaiba."

"And may I ask who you are?" the secretary asked, looking up.

"Luna Reynolds and her uncle David Reynolds." Luna answered.

The secretary pressed the intercom button on the phone. "Mr. Kaiba, a Luna and David Reynolds are here to see you."

"Send them in." a voice responded shortly.

"Go on in." the secretary gestured to the door behind and to the right of her desk.

Luna and David went through the door and entered a fancy office. A large mahogany desk took up the center of the room overlooking the window. The window took up one wall. A tall male with brown hair cut in a business cut and wearing a blue suit to match his eyes was sitting behind the desk. "You must be Luna." Seto stood to shake Luna's hand.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice." Luna smiled as they sat, Luna and David in then chairs in front of the desk.

"My babysitter just quit and I'm looking for a new one." Seto looked down at his notes. "Do you have a resume?"

"Um…no? I'm sixteen." Luna fidgeted as he looked up from the notes at her, his blue eyes piercing.

"Any references?" Seto asked, annoyed.

"Oh, yes." Luna dug through her purse and produced a folded piece of paper. She handed it to him.

Seto unfolded the piece of paper and read it. "Two references. What happened with the first?"

"They moved to Los Angeles and I moved there with the second." Luna explained. "The kids loved me and I loved them. May I ask a question?"

"I don't see why not." Seto was hesitant, despite his aloof manner. He didn't like questions, especially from attractive potential employees.

"You seem a little young to have a child." Luna looked confused when Seto started laughing. "What?"

"You misunderstood the situation. The kid you'll be babysitting isn't mine, he's my kid brother. He's eleven. How old do I look?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed that…" Luna trailed off, blushing.

"Well, you were wrong." Seto shuffled some papers. "I'll check your references and get back to you. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes, here's my number." Luna wrote her number on a piece of paper and passed it to him. "Call me before nine at night."

"Will do." Seto replied, pocketing the paper in the pocket of his suit jacket. "Good luck."

Luna recognized it as a dismissal and stood. "Goodbye, Mr. Kaiba."

"Goodbye, Ms. Reynolds." Seto went back to work.

Luna and David left the office building and headed home. "How did it go?" Hailey asked, anxiously.

"I don't know." Luna answered, honestly. "I didn't have a resume, but I did give references. He seemed kinda cold. Except when he talked about his little brother. He said he'd call to let me know."

'Well, that's a positive sign." Hailey smiled.

"I hope so. I really need this job." Luna worried.

Seto called the first reference on Luna's sheet as soon as Luna and David left. "Price residence." A female voice answered the phone.

"Yes, I'm looking for Georgina." Seto read from the paper.

"You're speaking to her. How may I help you?" Georgina asked.

"My name is Seto Kaiba. I'm calling from Domino City, Japan. Did you employ a girl named Luna Reynolds two years ago?"

"Luna? Of course. Sweet girl. My boys loved her. You looking for a babysitter?" Georgina inquired.

"Yes, for my eleven-year-old brother." Seto was relieved to hear that.

"My boys were ten and eight when she babysat for us. She knows how to put her foot down with bedtimes, but how to be fun, too. And she'll make sure they do their homework too, before games. I highly recommend her."

"Thank you, ma'am." Seto said goodbye and hung up. He called the second reference. "Mrs. Anderson, this is Seto Kaiba from Domino City, Japan. Did you employ and girl named Luna Reynolds a year ago?"

"Luna? Of course! She was great. Good with our girls. Our oldest was going through her first period and she gave her a pad. Even brought her a whole package the next day when I was too busy to go to the store and buy one." Mrs. Anderson reminisced.

"That sounds generous of her." Seto found himself amused for reasons he couldn't fathom.

"She could cheer Abby up like no one could. We were sorry when she moved. We would have adopted her if we could have. There was one problem." Mrs. Anderson paused.

"What?" Seto sat up straighter, listening.

"She didn't want to go home after work. She was having too much fun with the kids." Mrs. Anderson chuckled.

Seto had to laugh at that. "Good to know."

"Anything else, Mr. Kaiba?" MRs. Andersone asked.

"No, thanks." Seto hung up. He had some thinking to do.

Two days passed and Luna wondered if she would ever here from the CEO again. Finally, her cell phone rang with an unknown number. "Hello?" she asked, answering it.

"Ms. Reynolds?" Seto asked.

"Mr. Kaiba, I thougt I would never hear from you again." Luna was relieved. "Did you decide?"

"I did. I would like to give you a test run with my brother and let him decide. IF he wants you, you have the job." Seto offered.

"Really? How much does it pay?" Luna asked, excitedly. "We'll talk about it when you get the job. See you tomorrow?" Seto suggested.

"Works for me. See you then." Luna said goodbye and hung up. She hurried downstairs. "Guess who has a job offer!" she shouted to David, Ali, and Hailey.

"Congratulations!" they hugged her.

"It's not a job yet. He 's doing a test run to see how I get along with his brother." Luna explained. "I go tomorrow."

"You'll do fine. You get along with almost anyone." Hailey assured her. "Especially kids."

"I better bring along video games in case he likes them. Who am I kidding? He's a boy and his brother is the CEO of a gaming company. " Luna giggled.

"Looks like someone has a crush on the older brother." Hailey teased.

Luna's face turned read all the way to her blonde hair. "I do not!" she said hotly.

"I was teasing. Take it easy." Hailey held up her hands.

"Good. I better get ready for tomorrow." Luna headed upstairs.


	2. First Day of Work

Chapter 12: First Day of Work

Luna was extremely nervous for her first day of work, even though it was just an experiment. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she dressed in snug jeans and a peasant blouse.

"You look great. You trying to get your boss's attention?" a voice asked from the door.

Luna looked in the mirror at her twin sister. Blush crept onto her cheeks. "Of course not. I just want to look professional for my first day."

"The blush is a dead giveaway." Hailey grinned.

"I have to go." Luna turned and pushed past her sister to her TV, where her video games were. She picked out a few she thought the brother would enjoy. "I'll see you later."

"Let me know how it went." Hailey called as Luna headed out of the room.

"Do you need a ride?" David asked, appearing at the door to living room.

"That would be great." Luna nodded. She led David out of the house and she stopped dead in her tracks. A limo was parked on the street. "Oh my." She breathed.

"Did he send you a limo to pick you up?" David sounded impressed. "Guess you don't need a ride from me."

"Let me check to see if it is waiting for me." Luna approached the passenger door and rapped her knuckles on the glass.

The window buzzed down and a man in a chauffer's uniform smiled at her. "Are you Miss Luna?"

"Yes, are you here for me?" Luna's eyes widened.

"Yes, miss." The chauffer got out and -jogged around the back of the limo to open the door for her.

"You didn't have to do that." Luna was embarrassed. She waved at David and slid into the car, settling into the plush leather seat.

The chauffer slid into the driver's seat and started the limo. As he drove off, he asked, "How are you today, miss?"

"Nervous." Luna admitted, giving him a small smile.

"Understandable. It is nerve wracking to start a new job." The chauffer nodded.

"What is your name?" Luna was curious.

.The man's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Rolland, at your service."

"Nice to meet you." Luna smiled back. She settled into the seat, enjoying the rest of the ride. She noticed they went through a set of wrought-iron gates and up the long drive. She gasped as she took in the enormous mansion. "Is that where he lives?"

"Yes, miss. It became his after his stepfather died." Rolland nodded. He stepped out and opened Luna's door.

"That's so sad." Luna felt sorry for her new boss.

"Don't be. I worked for the man for ten years before he died. He was a ruthless dictator. Not to speak ill of the dead." Rolland nodded to the door. "Just go up and ring the doorbell. A servant will answer it."

"Thanks for the ride." Luna smiled at him again and made her way up the stairs. She rang the doorbell.

A moment later, a maid answered the door. "You must be Miss Luna, welcome. The master said you were blond and young."

Luna blushed. "Thanks." She stepped in as the maid stepped aside.

"Master Kaiba, your employee is here." The maid announced into a microphone in her ear. After a second, she turned to Luna. "Master Kaiba will be down in a few moments with the young Master Kaiba."

The fact that both brothers were Master Kaiba made her head spin. "Is there a place where I can wait?"

"Follow me." The maid led her through the hall to the living room. She gestured to any of the numerous furniture.

Luna settled on one of the couches and waited, gazing around at obvious wealth that was in sight.

Someone cleared their throat from the door and Luna looked over. Seto was wearing a blue dress shirt and black slacks. A tie was already in place. Beside him was a young boy of eleven with wild raven hair. "Miss Reynolds, this Mokuba, my brother, and your charge." Seto introduced Luna.

Mokuba went over, curious. "You're pretty. What's your first name?" he inquired.

Luna smiled. "Luna. Nice to meet you."

"I'll leave you to get acquainted.

Remember, Mokie, she is only here on a trial basis. If you don't want her to come back, I won't hire her." Seto left the room.

Mokuba looked worried, so Luna patted his small shoulder. "I won't be upset if you don't like me. But let's try to have a good day, okay?"

"Okay." Mokuba nodded, relieved.

A maid entered the room. "Master Kaiba has asked me to post a list of things he wants his brother to do before he comes home from work. It's on the fridge."

"Thank you. We will check it out." Luna turned to Mokuba. "Lead the way."

"Okay." Mokuba led her through the house to the kitchen where she found the list. "What's first?"

"Cook Mokuba breakfast." Luna read aloud. "What do you want?"

"Blueberry pancakes with sausage." Mokuba responded immediately, surprising Luna.

"I thought you would want truffles or something." Luna teased.

Mokuba made a face, which made Luna suppress a laugh. "We're not snobby rich." He assured her.

"Not even fish eggs?" Luna's eyes widened in surprise.

"No way! That's gross!" Mokuba shouted, making her laugh.

"Okay, okay. Blueberry pancakes it is." Luna went to the fridge and cupboard, grabbing ingredients, she began making the pancakes as she slid six sausages into the skillet. "How many pancakes do you want?"

"Two. We have blueberry syrup, too." Mokuba added.

"Glad to hear. I like blueberries." Luna smiled at him.

"Me too." Mokuba grinned.

Luna finished the pancakes and added butter and syrup. She brought two plates to the table and sat one down in front of Mokuba. "Can I get you something else?" Luna asked, before she sat down.

"Some milk, please." Mokuba requested, reaching for his knife and fork.

"Of course we need milk. How could I have forgotten?" Luna smacked her forehead lightly with her hand and realized her hand was really sticky. She washed her hands in the sink and poured two glasses of milk. She set the glasses beside their plates and sat down.

As they ate, Luna asked, "What do you like to do?"

"Play video games and soccer. You?" Mokuba took a bite of pancakes and his eyes lit up. "This is good!"

"Thank you." Luna smiled. "I like those things, too."

"Do you have video games?" Mokuba looked around, as if expecting to see them lying around.

"Yeah, I brought a few. They're in my bag." Luna nodded, turning back to her plate.

"What did you bring?" Mokuba asked, eagerly.

"You'll have to find out later. Now eat your breakfast so we can do something else." Luna gave him a half-stern look she wasn't serious about.

"Okay." Mokuba started wolfing down his breakfast at high speed.

"Woah, slow down! You'll make yourself sick." Luna urged. "We have all day." She assured him.

Mokuba slowed down, giving Luna a sheepish look. "Sorry, Luna." He apologized.

"It's okay." Luna smiled.

They finished eating and checked the schedule. "Shower and dress." She announced, shooing him upstairs.

Luna noticed a note below the planned activity. "Please make sure he uses deodorant. He is at that age."

"Okay." Mokuba headed upstairs and Luna examined the schedule carefully, making sure that she memorized it. She checked her watch and saw that twenty minutes had passed.

She headed upstairs and found the door that had "Mokuba" stenciled on it. She knocked. "Mokuba, are you dressed?"

"Yes." Mokuba called back.

Luna entered the room and found Mokuba dressed, his wet hair as wild as ever. "Did you do everything?"

"Yes, Luna." Mokuba nodded.

She sniffed the air, but smelled only soap and the deodorant he'd used. She nodded in approval. "Do you have any homework for the weekend?"

"Let me get it." Mokuba hurried over to his desk where a laptop sat and a book bag rested against the leg. He dug through it and pulled out a few books and some folders. "This it." He said, sitting at his desk.

Luna found a chair and sat beside him at the desk. "What grade are in?"

"Sixth." Mokuba pulled out a worksheet. "I really need your help in math."

"Let's take a look." Luna pulled the sheet closer to her and started working it with him, using candy to teach him. He learned quickly, excited when he got it right because he got to eat the candy. "You are a smart kid." She complimented.

"Not as smart as my brother." Mokuba frowned.

"Not everyone is really smart like your brother. Just be smart in your own way and keep learning every day." Luna encouraged.

"Thanks." Mokuba smiled.

Seto returned home from work and found the pair in Mokuba's bedroom, playing video games. "Seto!" Mokuba paused the game and ran into Seto's arms.

"We'll talk about how today went. Let me let Luna out." Seto patted Mokuba's back and looked up at Luna, noticing how blue her eyes were. He led her and Mokuba downstairs to the front door. "I will talk to my brother and make my decision. I will call you with my answer."

"Thank you for the opportunity, Mr. Kaiba." Luna hugged Mokuba and gathered her stuff. "I hope you find a good babysitter. Even if it's not me."

Seto nodded. "Thank you." He followed her out and waved as a car pulled up. She waved and jogged up to the car. She got in and the car drove off.

Seto headed upstairs and found Mokuba playing the game Luna had left off. He cleared his throat. "Oh, big brother! You scared me." Mokuba got up and hugged him.

"What did you think of her?" Seto asked, sitting on the bed with him.

"I like her. She's good at video games." Mokuba grinned.

"Did she have you do everything on the list?" Seto fought a smile.

"Yes, but she wasn't mean about it. She was really nice." Mokuba nodded. "Can she stay?"

"I'm thinking about it. It's time for bed." Seto tucked him in. "I'll make my decision by tomorrow and call her to come in to work."

Mokuba was already in his pajamas. "Night."

Once Mokuba was in bed, Seto kissed his forehead. "Night." He headed for the door. He looked back before turning out the light.


	3. Pool Play

Chapter 3: Pool Play

Seto was uncharacteristically nervous the next morning as he picked up his phone. He punched in Luna's number and waited. "Hello?" a man's voice answered.

"This is Seto Kaiba, can I talk to Luna?" Seto took a breath to steady his nerves. _Why am I so nervous? I hire people every day. But not such attractive ones._ He thought.

Yeah, just a moment." The man answered, and the phone went silent.

A moment later, Luna came onto the phone. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

"I'd like to offer you the job. Does $15 an hour sound good?" Seto offered.

"$15?" Luna gasped. "That's more than I usually get."

"The thing is, I need you to start immediately. Can you do that?" Seto asked.

Luna talked quietly away from the phone and returned. "What time do you want me?"

"As soon as you can get here. I will see you when you get here." Seto found himself smiling. "Do you want me to send a limo?"

"Yeah, David can't drive me, he has to work early. I'll be ready in ten minutes." Luna said goodbye and hung up.

Seto called Rolland and ordered for him to wait at Luna's house, then headed downstairs to the living room where Mokuba was watching TV. "Did you call Luna?" Mokuba asked, looking up.

Seto smiled. "She'll be here soon."

"Good." Mokuba nodded in approval. "I like her."

 _Me too._ Seto thought. To Mokuba, he asked, "Do you want to go get dressed?" Mokuba was still in pajamas.

"Okay." Mokuba got off the couch and ran upstairs.

Luna arrived fifteen minutes later, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Seto raised an eyebrow. "You're dressed down today." He commented. Her hair was in a clip.

"I wanted to make a good impression." Luna explained.

Seto nodded in approval. "It's a nice look. More natural."

Luna blushed at the compliment. "Thanks Mr. Kaiba."

"I have to get ready for work. Mokuba will be down soon. He's getting dressed." Seto gave her a smile and headed upstairs.

Luna had only waited five minutes when Mokuba came downstairs. "Luna, you're here!" he hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm your babysitter now. We'll have lots of fun, okay?"

"Okay." Mokuba nodded so seriously she had to laugh.

Seto returned ten minutes later in a white suit and a light blue shirt. He was fussing with his tie. "Luna, you know anything about neck ties? I am having trouble."

"My aunt believed it was important to know that skill." Luna went over and focused on fixing the tie. "I thought you were wearing one yesterday. How did you get it on?"

"I'm usually good, but I have a big merger today, so I'm a little shaky." Seto explained. He looked down at her, noticing how long her eyelashes were as she knotted the tie.

"How is that? Not too tight?" Luna asked, stepping back to examine her work.

"Perfect." Seto smiled. "There are some rules you need to follow. First, you can go anywhere except my office, which is the third door from the stairs on the left on the right side of the hall. There is an indoor pool, so if you want to swim, come prepared. If you need anything, ask a staff member. In an emergency, Mokuba's blood type, allergies and doctor on the fridge. He is only allergic to penicillin, so don't worry about food allergies. Call me if you have questions that the staff can't answer. Any questions?"

"No. We'll do fine. I have a lot of experience at this." Luna nodded.

"That's why I hired you." Seto smiled. He kissed Mokuba on the head and headed for the door. "I'll be in meetings all day, so call my receptionist and leave a message. Her number is also on the fridge."

Once Seto was gone, Luna turned to Mokuba. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm hungry. Can you fix some breakfast?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure." She led him into the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"Blueberry pancakes and sausage." Mokuba said at once.

Luna laughed. "You had that yesterday. How about an omelet?"

Mokuba's eyes lit up "What's that?"

"It's like a rolled pancake made of scrambled egg. You can put anything you want in it."

"Sausage." Mokuba said immediately, grinning.

"One sausage omelet coming up." Luna went to the fridge and pulled out eggs, milk, sausage, and after a moment of thinking, she pulled out spinach leaves. She hid the spinach and began making breakfast.

When she set it down in front of him, Mokuba noticed the green flecks it. "What's that green stuff?"

"Basil." Luna lied. She sat down and picked up her fork. "Go ahead and try it."

Mokuba took a bite. "It's delicious." He nodded in approval.

"Good to know." Luna hid a smile.

When Seto returned from work, Luna met him with a batch of fresh cookies. "Sorry, I don't eat sugar. At least if I can help it." Seto apologized.

Luna's face fell. "Leave a list and I will remember to offer them to you when you get home."

"Sounds like a plan. Mokuba didn't eat too many of those, did he?" Seto asked, setting down his briefcase and loosened his tie.

"No, he actually ate something healthy this morning." Luna smiled.

"Oh?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"I slipped some spinach leaves into his omelet at breakfast. He ate it up." Luna explained.

"You drugged me!" Mokuba accused from the door. He looked hurt.

"Oh boy." Seto sighed.

"Not really. It's just a vegetable. And you liked it, didn't you?"

"Yeah. But don't try to sneak food into anything. I'm not five." Mokuba scowled.

"Okay, I will be honest with you about what is in what I serve you." Luna promised.

"Good." Mokuba nodded. He hugged her. "See you tomorrow after school."

"What time should I be over?" Luna asked, looking up at Seto.

"Quarter to three. He gets home at three." Seto nodded.

"You like her." Mokuba stated the obvious.

"What makes you say that?" Seto looked down at his brother, amused.

Mokuba shrugged. "You have a huge smile on your face every time you see her." He explained.

"Maybe I need Botox." Seto muttered and Mokuba laughed.

Luna started bringing a swimsuit for future babysitting jobs. One evening a few days later, Seto found Luna swimming in the pool after Mokuba had gone to bed. She spotted him and waved him over. "Come join me." She suggested. She was wearing a purple one piece which made her skin glow in the lights from the pool. She was breathtakingly beautiful to him.

"I'm fully dressed." Seto reminded her, going over.

"Bend down. I have something to tell you." Luna coaxed him with a finger.

Seto bent over so he was closer to her. A flash of a devious smile appeared on her face, but before he could straighten, she'd grabbed his dress shirt and pulled him into the pool with her.

Seto came to the surface, sputtering and wet hen mad. "Why you little-"

Luna squealed and waded away. He chased after her, pinning her into a corner. Their breathing was heavy and blue eyes gazed at blue eyes. Seto closed the distance and captured her mouth with his.

Luna put a hand on his chest, where the shirt clung wetly to it. Seto thought she was pushing him away until she gripped it, pulling him closer.

Luna broke the kiss, panting. "I have something to tell you. This is as far as this will go tonight. I want to wait until marriage. Are you willing to wait?"

Seto gave her a small smile, touching her wet blond hair. "I am patient when it comes to that. I will wait until that day comes, if it ever does. We will see how our first date goes, first."

Luna's laughter rang on the tile. "I wasn't expecting a proposal right now." She assured him.

"Good. Now I have another proposal for you." Seto smiled.

"Oh?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Go out on a real date and see what it's like. If you don't want to have a second one, I'll leave you alone." Seto promised.

"What about my job?" Luna asked, worried.

"You are always welcome as long as my brother wants you. I'll live with the rest." Seto's eyes seemed sad at the thought.

"We'll give it a try." Luna promised.

Seto kissed her and got out of the pool. Luna followed, wrapping a towel around herself. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir." Luna nodded.

"Call me Seto." Seto murmured, kissing her.

"Okay, Seto." Luna headed into the main house to change, as did Seto. He followed her out, hating to see her leave. "Good night."

"Good night." Seto replied softly. She left and he shut the door behind him.


	4. Wine and Dine

Chapter 4: Wine and Dine

Luna was getting ready to leave after work one day. "Good night, Mr. Kaiba. I'll see you in the morning?"

"No you won't." Seto frowned.

Luna's heart sank. "Am I fired? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, horrified.

Seto smiled. "No, not at all. I'm giving you the day off."

Luna sighed with relief. "Good. But who will watch Mokuba?" she asked, confused.

"Let me worry about that. Go enjoy your day off." Seto watched her leave and shut the door. Now for step two.

Luna was watching TV the next afternoon with Hailey, when there was a knock on the door. Hailey got up and answered the door. Luna, it's for you."

Confused, Luna went to the door. Seto was on the step with two people she didn't recognize. A blond woman with curled blond hair and a man with short violet hair. Seto was wearing a white suit with a light blue dress shirt and a rose in the breast pocket. "You know what I want." He told the pair, and left.

"What's going on?" Luna asked, lost.

"Mr. Kaiba asked us to get you ready for a date with him." The woman explained. "I'm Ciara."

"Nice to meet you." Luna shook her hand. She didn't ask what she meant by date, since he hadn't mentioned it. "Come in." she stepped aside to let them in.

"Nice place you have. I'm Rick." The man commented, gazing around as they entered. "Where can we work?"

"Work? Exactly what do you do?" Luna was confused.

"I'm a makeup artist and Rick is a hairstylist. And this," Ciara held up a dress Luna hadn't noticed she was holding, "is what you will be wearing."

"How much did it cost?" Luna sighed, thinking of how she would pay for it.

"Don't worry your pretty little head none." Rick smiled. "Mr. Kaiba has already paid for it."

Luna groaned, feeling her anger rise. She tamped it down. She looked at the tag. It read: 300,000 yen. _Enjoy the evening, then let him have it._ She decided. She smiled a little forcefully. "My room will be fine. I have a dressing table."

"Perfect." Ciara nodded. "Lead the way."

As Luna headed upstairs, she asked, "What are we doing on the date?"

"I can't answer that. Boss's orders. We are to get you ready before he returns." Ciara explained.

Luna led them to her room. They got her ready and she headed downstairs as Seto arrived, looking as handsome as ever. "You look handsome." She smiled.

"And you look absolutely stunning." Seto smiled, showing brilliant white, perfect teeth.

Luna blushed. "Thanks."

Seto held out his elbow. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Lead the way." Luna smiled, taking his arm. He led the way out of the house to the limo and he held the door open for her. She slid in and he sat across from her.

"Do you want something to drink?" Seto reached into the fridge.

"We're sixteen, remember?" Luna reminded him.

"Relax, it's sparkling grape juice. I had Rolland stock it." Seto pulled out two flutes and filled them with blond bubbly liquid. He handed her a glass. "To a great night." He toasted, holding up his glass to her.

"I'll drink to that. Cheers." She clinked glasses with him. She tasted it. "Mm! This is good! What is it?"

"My own personal creation. From California. Napa Valley, to be specific." Seto looked proud of his accomplishment.

"Wow. Did you know I'm from California?" Luna asked, smiling.

"I know." Seto nodded. When Luna scowled, folding her arms across her chest, he added, "Background check, remember?"

Luna laughed. "Oh, right. Sorry for the paranoia."

"It's okay, join the club. Paranoia is in a CEO's job description." Seto grinned.

Luna laughed again, finding that she was enjoying herself, even though they had just begun the date. "So, where are we going?"

"That is for you to find out." Seto gave her a cocky grin. He tapped the partition behind him. "You know where to go, Rolland."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Rolland's voice replied from the other side and the limo sped off.

Luna pouted and Seto laughed. "Don't worry. You'll like it." He promised.

The limo stopped at a restaurant and Seto got out, pulling Luna with him. It was a Chinese restaurant. "Isn't it a little ironic that Japan has a Chinese restaurant when China is across a body of water?"

"So? You have Japanese restaurants in America." Seto pointed out. "And it's farther away."

Luna shrugged. "Fair point."

Seto led her into the restaurant and the hostess greeted them. "Ah, Mr. Kaiba. We've been expecting you. Follow me." The hostess smiled warmly and led them to a table by the window.

Luna was impressed at the welcome as they sat down. The hostess set two menus and bustled away. "So, is there anything I don't know about you?" Seto asked, absently flipping through the menu even though he already knew what he wanted.

"I have a twin sister." Luna looked through the menu, waiting for the reaction.

"Oh? What's his or her name?" Seto asked, looking up.

"You already met her. The one that answered."

Seto blinked and then recovered quickly. "So who's older?" he asked.

"Hailey is. We're fraternal twins." Luna explained. "How much younger is Mokuba?"

"Five years." Seto explained. "He's the only family I have at the moment."

"Who raised you?" Luna asked, taking a sip of water the waitress brought.

"We were adopted by Gozoburo Kaiba. The subject is not appropriate for this venue or a first date." Seto answered, making it clear that the subject was closed for now.

"Okay." Luna nodded. "But when it is the right time, I would like to know the story."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"How someone was raised affects who they become." Luna smiled.

"No kidding." Seto muttered, dryly. Luna laughed.

The waitress returned with an order pad. "Have you decided what you want?" she asked, smiling down at Seto.

"Ladies first." Seto nodded to Luna, giving her a small smile, which she returned.

"Grilled teriyaki chicken with stir fried vegetables over fried noodles." Luna smiled, handing the menu over.

"Same here but over fried rice instead." Seto nodded, handing his menu without moving his eyes from Luna. Luna blushed.

"I'll put the orders in." the waitress left.

"I guess we have something in common." Luna smiled, resting her chin on her hand. "We both like teriyaki chicken, though different ways."

"Guess we don't have to cook two meals when we eat at home. Unlike sometimes with Mokuba." Seto chuckled.

Luna laughed, a sound that delighted Seto. "He's a picky eater? I'll keep that in mind."

"Only when he thinks he can get away with it." Seto smiled at the thought of his brother.

"You should smile more. It makes you look more approachable." Luna suggested.

Seto laughed for a few seconds, genuinely amused by that. "People at work would think I'd lost my mind if I started doing something as outrageous as smile."

Luna shook her head. "I didn't think a guy like Seto Kaiba would care about what people think."

"People I meet outside of work, no. But image is everything in the business world. Have a bad image and you're ruined."

"That sucks. It shouldn't matter." Luna growled, fuming.

"It's the first rule of business. Learn it or get out." Seto frowned.

The waitress brought their food to the table and set it down. "Hope you enjoy it." She smiled at Seto.

"Thanks." Luna answered.

They ate their meal, only commenting on the food every few bites. Seto paid for the check and they left in the limo. "So I guess we'll do this again sometime?" Luna asked, hating for the night to end.

"The night's not over yet. We have one stop to make before our next destination." Seto replied with a grin. The limo pulled up in front of the mansion and he got out. Rolland handed him a dress bag and he handed it to her as she got out.

"Another outfit?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, you'll like this one." Seto winked. "I won't look. You can change in the spare bedroom. Just hang the dress up in the closet and don't mess up the work my people did.

"Yes, sir." Luna nodded, looking very serious.

Seto laughed as she headed upstairs. Luna undressed with trepidation and removed the outfit from the bag. It was a sparkly purple halter top, flare jeans, and her favorite sandals. "This is so awesome! Where is he taking me?" she wondered aloud.

Luna returned to the living room where Seto waited. A smile broke across his face. "I knew that would look great on you."

Luna went over to him, raising an eyebrow. "You trying to tell me something?

"Hardly. I am very straight. If you were willing, I'd prove it. Instead, I'll just do this." Seto pulled her to him, kissing her until she was shivering. He pulled back. "You cold?"

"No." Luna shook her head. "She smiled. "Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise. Ready to go?" Seto held out his arm.

Luna took a deep breath. "As ever." She smiled and took his arm.

Seto led her to the limo and they got in. The limo drove through the streets and stopped in front of a club catering to the underage crowd. "Here we are."

Luna looked dubious. "You dance?"

"I have many talents you have yet to discover." Seto gave her a cocky grin and she shivered.

Seto stepped out of the limo and helped her out as well. He led her to the front door, where a bouncer was taking the cover charge. "Mr. Kaiba, welcome." He greeted. "This must be your date. Welcome."

As they were waved in, Luna hissed. "How often do you come here?"

"This is the first time." Seto replied, leading the way to the bar. "What do you want to drink? Don't worry, no alcohol here."

"Mountain Dew." Luna told the bartender. She turned to Seto. "Then how do they know you?"

Seto shrugged. "I am always in the paper for various things. They probably heard about it." He glanced over at the dance floor. "Want to dance?"

"I have got to see this." Luna giggled, letting him pull her toward the dance floor. A fast paced song had come on and Luna found herself surprised that Seto was a good dancer, despite the six feet of body he had to work with.

As the song ended, a slow song started and Seto raised an eyebrow. Luna nodded and he stepped closer, clasping one hand with one of hers, his other finding her waist. He led, finding the rhythm easily. "So, are you impressed?" he asked, smirking down at her.

"Very." Luna giggled.

"You laughing at me?" Seto growled, in mock annoyance.

"Just a little." Luna admitted, still giggling.

When Luna was done dancing, Seto agreed to go home. Seto led her to the limo and the rode home. Luna turned to Seto. "How much did the clothes cost?" she asked, piercing him with a glare.

Seto met her glare. "I wanted to have nice clothes for you to wear to the date." He replied, sensing a fight coming on.

"I read the tags. "300,000? That is way too much to spend on a dress."

"That's in yen." Seto pointed out.

"What?" Luna was startled.

"The price tag was in yen. It's only about $2,700 in American." Seto explained.

Luna's eyes widened. "And that's better? God, you just throw money around." She snapped.

"Luna, I-" Seto started, but Luna cut him off.

"No, just take me home." Luna folded her arms across her chest and looked away.

Seto sighed and tapped on the partition. "Luna's house." He ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Rolland's voice came back to them.

The limo pulled up to the front of her house. "Goodbye, Mr. Kaiba. I'll see you tomorrow. I will dry clean the clothes and return them to you."

Seto felt the cold front that had appeared in the interior of the limo. "You can keep the clothes."

"Good night, Mr. Kaiba." Luna got out and headed to the front door without looking back. When the door closed behind her, the limo pulled away.

Seto was eating breakfast with Mokuba the next morning. Luna hadn't arrived yet, but she was expected soon. "Did she have a good time last night?" Mokuba asked.

"Until she found out how much I spent on the dress she wore. Then things went downhill." Seto took a sip of his coffee.

"So you didn't have sex?" Mokuba continued his inquiry.

Seto set his coffee cup down and raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you know about sex?"

Mokuba shrugged. "Just that older people do it." He explained.

Seto laughed. "No, we didn't do that."

"Is she going to be my sister?" Mokuba asked, curious.

"I don't know. It's too early." Seto was wondering if there would be a second date at this point, let alone the answer to that question.

"So what did you eat?" Mokuba wanted to know.

"Grilled teriyaki with stir fried vegetables. She had it over fried noodles. I had it over fried rice." Seto explained.

"She said it was her favorite. You know what you could do?" Mokuba's eyes lit up.

"Oh? What is that?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Get something with a cat on it. She loves cats." Mokuba grinned.

An idea popped into Seto's head and he smiled. "Good idea. I might just do that."

Seto called David to ask permission. "David, I want to ask you something."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" David was wondering what this was about.

"I was wanting to get Luna a cat, but I wanted to make sure it was okay with you. I know she loves cats."

"It's fine with me. She seems like she needs something to take care of. Do you want it to be a surprise?" David asked.

"Yes, I don't want her to know until I am ready for her to. It'll mean more to her." Seto nodded.

"A word of advice: It'll mean more to her if you get it from a shelter. She has a soft spot for shelter animals." David advised.

"I'll keep that in mind." Seto said goodbye and hung up.

The next day, Seto went to the animal shelter and looked at the cats. He spotted a small kitten that looked like it was wearing a tuxedo and he knelt. "Hey, little guy." He greeted.

"Do you want to get a closer look?" the employee asked.

"Yes." Seto nodded.

The employee opened the pen and picked the kitten up. She carried him to a courtyard with Seto following. "There are toys in that bucket, so spend however long you want. Just use that intercom when you're done and I'll return." She set the kitten on the grass and walked away.

Seto sat on the bench and picked up what looked like a plastic fishing pole with a shiny fish on the end of the string. He dangled the fish in front of the kitten and he batted at it. "You like it, little guy? You want to live with my friend?"

The kitten gave a mew and sat down on the grass. Seto went to the intercom with the kitten watching him. He pressed the button. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" a female voice asked.

"I'd like to adopt this kitten." Seto answered, smiling.

"I'll be right in." she replied. The employee entered and picked the kitten up. She led them back to the room. "We'll need to neuter him and you'll be able to pick him up the day after." She gave him the price of adoption.

"Where shall I pay?" Seto asked, reaching for his wallet.

"Follow me." The employee led him to the front desk and gave him forms to sign and swiped his card. "We will call you when you can pick him up, Mr. Kaiba."

"Thank you." Seto left and stopped at a pet store. He bought all the items Luna would need and hid them in a spare room.

The kitten was allowed to go home two days later and Seto brought him home in a pet carrier, the poor thing mewing the whole way. As soon as he got home, he got the kitten settled and thought about how to surprise Luna.

The next day, Luna arrived for work. Mokuba was in on the surprise and was sworn to secrecy. Mokuba was at a friend's house. Seto sent Luna to clean the house. Seto arrived home quietly and began making dinner.

Luna smelled the Chinese food and headed downstairs, sniffing. She spotted Seto at the stove, "Mr. Kaiba, what are you doing?" She asked, surprised.

Seto turned, smiling a little. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked, stirring the vegetables.

"You know how to cook?" Luna asked skeptically, going over. She leaned over the wok, inhaling appreciatively. "Smells delicious."

"Didn't I tell you I had many talents?" Seto raised an eyebrow. "Take a seat and prepare for your favorite food."

"How did you find out?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"A little birdie told me." Seto removed the food from the stove and served it. He sat across from her.

"About four feet tall, likes video games?" Luna guessed with a grin.

"Sounds about right." Seto chuckled.

Luna tasted the food. "This is the tastiest version I have ever had!" she exclaimed.

Seto grinned. "I'll never tell my secret ingredient."

"Aw, come on." Luna batted her eyelashes.

"Sorry, family secret." Seto shook his head. Luna pouted. They finished eating and Seto spoke again, "Did you clean the spare bedroom in the west wing?"

Luna bit her lip. "No." She had hoped he would be in a generous mood and let her go home.

"Would you take care of that before you leave?" Seto requested.

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba." Luna headed upstairs.

Seto followed at a distance. As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Luna open the door and the kitten trot out. He rubbed against her leg, purring loudly. "When did you get a kitten?" Luna asked, picking the kitten up. She turned to him, smiling down at the kitten.

"He's not mine." Seto smiled.

Luna looked up, confused. "Not yours? What?"

"I adopted him for you. I'm giving him to you. Mokuba said you like cats and David says you can have him."

"Really?" Luna asked hopefully.

Seto nodded. "Really."

Luna hurried over, hugging him, squishing the kitten between them. The kitten mewed loudly. She pulled back, giggling. "Sorry."

"What are you going to name him?" Seto asked.

"How about Neko?" Luna suggested.

"You're going to name him cat? Isn't that a little redundant?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, he's my kitten. It's my decision." Luna stuck out her tongue.

Seto laughed, shaking his head. "All the things you need are in the room. You can go home."

Luna leaned in and kissed him. "You are the best boyfriend."

Luna laughed at the shocked expression on his face. "I'm your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Well, if you want." Luna shrugged.

A smile spread across his face. "Oh yes, very much. And you're welcome for the kitten."

Seto gave her the cat carrier and carried the cat supplies to the limo. "Now bring Neko to work whenever you want." He suggested. "Mokuba was very fond of him. Think of him as a therapy cat."

Luna laughed. "That's a good one. Good night, Seto."

"Good night, Luna." Seto replied, relieved to hear his first name. He knew the fight was over. He watched her get into the limo and he waved as it drove away.


	5. Expert

Chapter 5: Expert

Seto stopped her from leaving after work a couple weeks later. "Do you want to go out tomorrow night?"

Luna smiled. "Sure. What time do you want me to be ready?"

"I want you to be ready by six-thirty. Our reservation is for seven." Seto grinned.

"Where are we going?" Luna tried to pry it out of him.

"Oh, nice try. You will find out when we get there. Just dress a little nice and you'll be fine." Seto kissed her and she left.

The next night, Luna dressed in a long-sleeved purple shirt and jeans. Fall had started and the evening had a nip in the air. She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. "I'm leaving for my date, David." She called.

David appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "Hold on, Luna. I want to talk to you for a moment."

"Can't it wait? I need to get to the mansion." Luna reminded.

"It will only take a moment." David assured her. "Tell Seto if he expects to keep dating you, he and I need to have a talk."

"David, really?" Luna sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll talk to him."

"Good. Have fun, but not too much fun." David made a face and returned to the kitchen.

Luna turned red and left the house where a limo was on the curb in front of the house. Seto was inside, waiting for her. He was wearing a blue dress shirt and black slacks. "You look handsome." She greeted, giving him a kiss.

"You look beautiful." Seto smiled.

The limo pulled away from the curb and drove to a Japanese restaurant. Seto got out, helping her out as well. "How did you know I like Japanese food?"

"A little birdie again." Seto grinned. Luna laughed.

Seto led her inside where a hostess greeted them. "Mr. Kaiba, welcome. This must be your beautiful date." She smiled in greeting.

Luna blushed. "Thank you."

"Right this way." The hostess took two menus and led them to a table by a window overlooking the pier. "Is this table okay, sir?"

Seto looked at Luna, who nodded. "Perfect." He smiled politely at the hostess.

The hostess nodded her head and set the table down before leaving.

Seto settled into his seat across from Luan and picked up the menu. "What do you want to eat? Pick out anything you want. I'm buying."

"I hope so. You asked me out." Luna smirked at him. "And, since you're writing my paycheck, you'd be the one paying even if I paid for it anyway."

Seto chuckled. "Technically, once you cash the check, it's no longer _my_ money. If it was my money, I would have a say in what you spent it on. As it is, I can only recommend what is good here. The California roll is excellent here."

Luna smiled. "That's my favorite, actually."

"Because you're from California?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"No, actually. I just like the flavor." Luna smiled.

"This place is very strict about using chopsticks. If you need help with yours, let me know. It can get tricky." Seto offered.

"You think because I'm American I wouldn't know how to use chopsticks?" Luna challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"I learned to use chopsticks before I learned to write with a pencil. It's part of my heritage. Where would you have learned?" Seto challenged.

"Well," Luna huffed, clearly feeling challenged. "You'll just have to see how adept at the art of the chopstick I am."

"We will see." Seto smirked.

Their waitress arrived finally, sensing Luna's annoyance. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked, glancing at Luna.

"Mountain Dew." Luna replied, still annoyed.

"Pepsi." Seto replied, without looking up at the waitress.

The waitress wrote it down on a pad of paper. "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Your California Roll platter." Luna handed the menu to the waitress.

"The same for me." Seto handed his menu to the waitress as well.

"I'll put it right in." the waitress bustled away.

"How did Mokuba do today?" Seto asked, to change the subject.

"Huh?" Luna asked, startled by the change of subject.

"Mokuba? My brother?" Seto stifled a laugh. "I asked how he did today."

"He did fine. Some of the kids are hitting their growth spurts already and he's now shorter than the other kids. They all know you're his brother and they wonder why he's so much shorter than you. He was really upset by it when he got home." Luna explained.

Seto sighed. He figured something like that might happen. "He'll catch up to the rest of the kids eventually. I was shorter than the other kids until I was thirteen. Then I grew a foot practically overnight."

"Where did the rest of the height come from?" Luna joked, finding a smile.

Seto chuckled. "Last year I had another growth spurt and reached my full six feet. In no time I'll have to buy him a whole new wardrobe because he outgrew it. Kaiba men aren't the first in growth spurts, but they are one of the tallest."

"So you're saying he'll probably be taller than you?" Luna asked.

"I found my birth parents' records a while back. They were 6'0" and 6'4. It would shock me if he wasn't taller than me." Seto smiled.

"I remember you said you didn't want to talk about them in public, so I won't ask." Luna said softly.

"Thank you." Seto gave her a grateful smile.

The waitress returned with their food, setting the plates in front of them. She set a packet of chopsticks in front of each of them. "Enjoy your meal." She said, smiling.

"Wow me with your amazing chopstick skills." Seto smirked, unrolling his chopsticks. Luna did the same.

Seto's smirk fell as he watched Luna expertly use the chopsticks to pick up a California roll and take a bite. "Mmm…this is delicious. You are right." She looked up at Seto, amused. "You were saying about my chopstick skills?" she asked innocently.

Seto chuckled. "I stand corrected."

Seto and Luna ate their sushi, using their chopsticks. Luna finally pushed away her plate, holding her stomach. "Ugh, I'm done."

"I better ask for the check, then." Seto motioned for the waitress, who arrived with the check. He opened the black folder, glanced at the ticket, and slipped his debit card in it.

Luna noticed this task with interest. "I can only imagine how much that bank account has in it." She chuckled.

"That's actually my personal account, not the business account. Not as much, but still impressive." Seto tried and failed to sound modest.

"Nice try at being modest, there." Luna giggled.

Seto chuckled as the waitress returned, taking the folder away. She returned a few minutes later with the folder. Seto signed the ticket and left it on the table. "Let's go."

Seto led her outside and called for the limo with the microphone in his collar. The limo pulled up in front of them and Rolland got out of the driver's seat, opening the door for them. Luna slid in and Seto slid in after her.

The limo drove to Luna's house and stopped in front of it. Luna got out and Seto did as well, walking her to the front door. "I don't want to say goodnight." Luna murmured, hating for the wonderful night to end.

"Me either." Seto glanced at his watch. "You have a couple minutes before you break curfew. You better go."

The front door opened and David appeared in the doorway. "Say good night, Mr. Kaiba." He ordered, not happy.

Luna sighed. "I better go. Thanks for the wonderful dinner."

Seto leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow when you come in to work, then." He said quietly as he stepped back.

"Tell Mokuba I said hi." Luna stepped toward the front door, a wavering look in her eye.

Seto glanced one more time at her before she disappeared into the house. He headed to the limo and got in. "Home, Rolland." He ordered, and settled back in the seat.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Rolland nodded and drove away.


	6. Stubborn as a Mule

Chapter 6: Stubborn as a Mule

Luna pulled her hair up into a high ponytail as she waited for someone to answer the doorbell at the Kaiba mansion. "What's taking so long?" she muttered aloud.

Finally, a flustered maid opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked, touching her hair to make sure it was perfectly coiffed.

"You must be new. I'm the babysitter. I'm here to watch Mokuba?" Luna sighed, checking her watch. She had been close to being late when she arrived, and now she was late. "Can you let me in?"

"Now's not a good time. The masters are…not up for visitors right now."

"But I'm-" Luna protested, but was interrupted when the maid's earpiece crackled.

"Where is my babysitter?!" a strained voice demanded scratchily, loud enough that Luna could hear it. "She should have been here by now."

The maid turned pink in embarrassment. "Come in and see Master Kaiba." She curtseyed and let Luna in.

Luna headed upstairs and went to Seto's office. She knocked. "Come in." came a scratchy voice she barely recognized as Seto's.

"Seto, what's going-" Luna opened the door and her eyes widened as she took in the CEO. The teen was sweating heavily, shirt soaked through and his dark hair matted to his forehead. He looked awful. "What are you doing out of bed?" she demanded, striding over to his desk. She touched his forehead, which blazed. "You're burning up!"

"It's nothing." Seto reached for a stack of papers and Luna noticed his hand shook a little. "I need to work."

"No, you need to get to bed." Luna grabbed his arm and yanked, but his strength, despite being sapped by the illness, was still strong. He resisted. "You stubborn mule!" she snapped. "You go to bed right now, Seto Kaiba!"

Seto looked up at her. "Look, you have the best of intentions, but I need to get this merger worked out."

"Seto Kaiba, you get your butt out of that chair or I'll-I'll-" Luna was so angry that she was speechless.

"You'll what?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

Luna stormed out of the room and went to look in on Mokuba. She was shocked to see him bundled up in bed. He saw her and gave her a wavery smile. "Luda." He whispered, stuffily.

"Aw, you not feeling well?" Luna touched his forehead, which blazed. "You poor guy. I'll get you something to help. You just rest, unlike your brother."

"Is he oka-" Mokuba sat up as he spoke, but the sentence ended in a coughing fit.

"Lay back down and I'll be back." Luna headed into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth, which she got wet with cold water, a thermometer, a glass of water with a straw, and a Tylenol according to its dosing instructions. She headed back into the bedroom and set the items on his bedside table. She held up the thermometer. "Under your tongue."

Mokuba opened his mouth and she stuck the thermometer under his tongue. She waited until it beeped and took it out. She clucked her tongue in disapproval. "103.5. You are definitely sick. These will help." She handed the glass of water to him and held the straw for him to drink. She handed him the Tylenol and he took it, taking a drink of water. She placed the cold wash cloth on his forehead. "Is that better?" she asked, smiling faintly.

"Yes, thank you." Mokuba nodded a little.

"I better go check on your brother. He's working on a merger." Luna rolled her eyes.

"What merger? He finished the latest merger last week." Mokuba looked confused.

Luna frowned. "I wonder what merger he's working on then. I'll go find out."

Luna made sure he was tucked in and left the room, heading to Seto's office. She knocked and when she didn't get an answer, she opened the door. Seto was asleep with his head on the keyboard of his computer, his face pressing several keys at once. Fighting back a laugh she went over and lifted his head, resting it against the back of the chair. She picked up the phone and dialed Rolland's number. "Rolland it's Luna. Can I get some help? Master Kaiba is not feeling like working right now and I can't get him to his room alone."

"Yes, Miss Luna. I'll be right there." Rolland replied and hung up.

A few minutes later, Rolland arrived and helped Seto to his feet, carrying most of his weight as they headed to Seto's room. Rolland set Seto on the bed as two maids came in with a pair of pajama bottoms and a long sleeved shirt. "I figured that you wouldn't feel comfortable dressing your boss, so I called in some reinforcements." Rolland explained.

"Thank you. If you would put him in bed for me that would be great." Luna nodded.

"Yes, Miss Luna." The maids nodded and Luna left the room.

Five minutes later, the maids exited the room and nodded to Luna. "Master Kaiba is dressed and in bed. You can go in and see him, but I must warn you, he's not happy. He woke up while we were dressing him."

"I imagine not." Luna couldn't resist giggling as she went into the room. Seto was sitting up in bed, propped up with pillows. He scowled at her. "You're mad at me, I suppose?"

"You don't know how much." Seto growled, the scratchiness of his voice marring the anger in it.

"You weren't listening to reason. I know that the merger you were working on is already finished. Your brother told me." Luna folded her arms across her chest.

Seto matched her body language to his. "No, I know the merger needs to be done. The company is going to be calling any minute to talk about the merger and I can't be looking like this when I video conference with them."

"You mean, they might see you as a human being who wears pajamas?" Luna raises an eyebrow.

"Image is everything in business." Seto argued. "If I don't show the perfect image, the investors would lose confidence and pull out." He shivered involuntarily.

Luna grabbed the blanket and covered him. "You need rest. The company will still be there when you get better." She assured him.

Seto yawned, his eyes closing. "I guess I can rest for a little bit."

"Good, I'll check on you in a while. You sleep and you'll be better before you know it."

Seto closed his eyes and Luna left. He heard her footsteps fade down the hallway and his eyes opened. He sat up, groaning. He felt like crap, but he had work to do. He got out of bed and walked over to the door. He opened it and slipped out only to find Luna standing in the hallway, tapping her foot with her arms crossed. "Thought you would sneak out, mister?" she raised an eyebrow.

"It's my house, I can do what I want." Seto stood straighter, although it hurt to do so.

"Even if it puts you in the hospital to do so?" Luna asked, the thought bringing tears to her eyes.

"I have work to do." Seto headed down the hall, Luna noticed, in the wrong direction to go to his office. Halfway down the hall, he gave a groan and collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Seto!" Luna cried, running to his side. She rolled him over onto his back, patting his cheek. "Seto, wake up." She murmured. She hollered as loud as she could. "Someone help!"

A maid appeared at the door, summoned by her cry. "What's wrong?" she spotted Luna on the floor beside Seto. "What happened?" she asked, hurrying over to them.

"He was heading to his office, insisting on working when he collapsed." Luna wiped tears from her eyes so she could see the maid clearly. "Call an ambulance, please."

The maid checked Seto's pulse and breathing and shook her head. Luna's heart sank. "Master Kaiba has strict rules for that. If he has a pulse and is breathing, or his personal doctor says he needs to go to the hospital or he'll die, he does not go. I'll call his doctor and have someone help you get him to his room." The maid hurried off.

Luna sighed with relief. She touched Seto's burning forehead. "Please be all right." She murmured.

Rolland appeared at the top of the stairs and hurried over. "I'm here to help you get Master Kaiba to his room. Sit back so I can pick him up."

Luna sat back and Rolland picked Seto up gently. He carried him to the room and set him on the bed. Luna covered Seto up and tucked him in.

Ten minutes later, an older doctor bustled in with a medical bag. "I'm Dr. Takashi, Mr. Kaiba's personal doctor. And you are?" he asked, holding out his hand to Luna.

"Luna, his brother's babysitter and I guess…girlfriend." Luna blushed. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'll have to examine him to find out." Dr. Takashi examined Seto and then stepped back. "It's just exhaustion and dehydration. I prescribe bed rest and IV fluids." Luna giggled. He glanced at her. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that an IV will keep him from going very far. Can you keep it from being moved easily?" Luna sighed.

Dr. Takashi chuckled. "As a workaholic myself, I relate to him. He would need to take it with him to the bathroom. But it would slow him down. I'll get the IV bags and find him an IV stand. Make sure he stays in bed as much as possible." Dr. Takashi chuckled. "Easier said than done, I know."

Luna giggled. "Yeah, I know. I've accepted that fact."

The doctor left and Luna sat with Seto, and watched him sleep. A half hour later, the doctor returned with a nurse, an IV bag, an IV stand, and an IV kit. The wheel on the IV stand squealed. "My assistant will set up the IV."

Seto's eyes opened quickly as the nurse inserted the needle into his left hand. "What the-?" he rasped, jerking his hand. He hissed in pain.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Dr. Takashi said sternly. "You just collapsed from dehydration and exhaustion. We are putting in an IV."

Seto glared at him. "You are fired. I do not need an IV!" he growled.

"Next time could be worse, Mr. Kaiba." Dr. Takashi insisted. "Your blood pressure is increased because you were dehydrated. Serious things can happen if you don't drink enough. This isn't the first time it's happened when you get to working on a project, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto scowled. Luna touched his arm. "Seto, you need to relax and let someone else take care of you, okay? Maybe we play a little nurse and patient?" she asked hopefully.

Seto's mouth quirked up involuntarily as he imagined her in a nurse's uniform. "If and only if she is my nurse." He jerked the thumb on the hand that didn't have a needle in it in the direction of Luna.

Luna beamed at him as Dr. Takashi answered. "Sounds fine with me. But if I need to do any nursing duties, I'll leave it to my assistant, okay? Since she has the nursing degree."

"Understandable. If it just takes knowledge of how to take care of a sick person, I'll take care of it." Luna nodded. She turned to Seto. "Is that okay with you?"

"As long as you treat me like an adult and not like a five-year-old." Seto scowled.

"Aww, no airplane?" Luna teased.

Seto growled, which turned into a coughing fit. Luna handed him a tissue to cough into. Seto coughed into the tissue and threw it away, smiling in thanks.

"I better go check on Mokuba while they put the IV in. I'll come back to check on you when I'm done. Can I talk to you, doctor?" Luna asked Dr. Takashi.

Dr. Takashi followed Luna out of the room as the nurse inserted the IV. "What is it, Luna?"

"What should I do about his fever?" Luna asked, rubbing her arm, nervously. "He's so feverish and delirious."

"Well, it's because his fever is high. It's over 103. Just give him Tylenol and if it's not down at least two degrees in eight hours, call me."

Luna nodded. "What about Mokuba?" she asked, nodding toward Mokuba's room.

"Let's go check on him." Dr. Takashi followed Luna to Mokuba's room and he checked his vitals. They left the room, closing the door behind them. "He's doing okay. Do the same thing with Mokuba, except do a smaller dose since he's under twelve. And do not, absolutely do not, use Aspirin."

Luna nodded. "I know about that. I'll call if they get worse."

"You're doing just fine. Just make sure they get some rest and they'll be as good as new before you know it." Dr. Takashi touched her shoulder briefly before walking down the hall. He walked down the stairs and out of sight.

Luna returned to Seto's room as the nurse left. Seto had an IV set up, and he looked annoyed. "You're still unhappy with me, I guess?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would I be happy with you when I have this in my hand?" Seto raised his IV hand as far as he could to show the needle taped in place where it stuck out of his hand.

Luna went over to his bookshelf that stood against one wall and found a book that looked interesting. She walked back to a chair by the bed and sat down. "I'll be here when you wake up. Enjoy your nap." She said pleasantly. "And don't think about trying to sneak out. The wheel on the IV stand squeals." She settled in the chair and began to read.

Seto scowled and tried to stay awake just to be stubborn. But he really was tired, so eventually he settled down and went to sleep.

Luna decided after a while that she was tired of reading this magazine and left Seto's cell phone by his bed. She got up and headed downstairs, feeling her long day of taking care of two sick brothers, one being stubborn to the point of stupidity and having to ride a wave of emotions.

She sank into the soft contours of the couch, finding the right remote for the giant TV relaxed, totally exhausted, as she watched her favorite show.


End file.
